Trahison
by vico-kun
Summary: Tsunade et Jiraya boivent un verre enssemble et decident d'evoquer des souvenirs. Decouvrez l'histoire, son histoire à travers leurs souvenirs...
1. Blessures

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic qui je l'espère, vous plaira. Avant de commencer, je me dois de vous avertir de 2 choses :

si vous espérez une fic joyeuse où tout le monde est beau et où tout va bien vous pouvez passer votre chemin.

des spoilers, si vous suivez les sorties française du manga (on en est au tome 19) ou si vous suivez l'anime, passer votre chemin. Il y aura plus tard des références à ce qui ce passe dans Next Génération alors, à moins que vous ne suiviez les sorties des scans, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre1 : Blessures

'_Ca fait 3 ans déjà… 3 ans… 3 ans sans lui, 3 ans de regret…'_

« Tsunade-sama ! »

« … Shizune. »

« Tsunade-sama ! Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça ! Je vous en prie réagissez ! »

« Shizune… Ca suffit, je suis fatiguée. »

« Je vous en prie ne vous laissez pas aller ! Broyer du noir ne le fera pas revenir ! »

« Hn… Comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui puisse le faire revenir… »

« Tsunade-sama ! »

« Ca suffit Shizune ! »

« Jiraya-sama ! »

Shizune se retourna pour voir Jiraya s'approcher d'elle puis la passer. Il arriva en face de Tsunade, assise sur le toit de la tour des Hokages. Jiraya se retourna alors pour regarder les visages des Hokages sculptés dans la pierre.

« Laisse-nous Shizune, nous allons discuter avec une verre à la main. »

« Jiraya-sama pas vous ! »

« Shizune… Il se fait tard, Genma et ton fils doivent t'attendre. »

« Tsunade-sama… »

« Shizune… Ta vie est encore devant toi… Nous, ce n'est plus le cas… »

« Jiraya-sama voyons ! Vous aussi vous avez encore votre vie devant vous. »

« Ah ah ! Non Shizune, nous avons plus de 60 ans… Avec la nouvelle génération en place, nous n'avons plus vraiment notre place… Il ne nous reste plus que nos souvenirs… Bon et mauvais… »

« Jiraya-sama… »

« Allez va ! On va discuter toute la nuit et demain ça ira mieux. »

« Oui, retourne auprès de ta famille… »

« B…Bien. »

Shizune se retourna et s'en alla doucement, rejoindre sa famille, son mari et son fils. Bien qu'elle avait très envie de les retrouver elle n'aimait pas laisser ainsi son ancien professeur et l'ancien équipier de celle-ci.

Ces derniers temps, Tsunade broyait du noir. Elle était l'une des rares personnes qui pensait encore à lui et aujourd'hui marquait les 3 ans d'absence de celui-ci. Beaucoup l'avait oublié mais pas Tsunade ni Jiraya qui, chaque année se retrouvaient ici, passant la nuit à boire en silence.

Jiraya fini par s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté de celui de Tsunade, une petite table sur laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs bouteilles de saké ainsi que deux verres les séparait. Jiraya profita de la vue silencieusement pendant quelques instants puis se tourna vers Tsunade.

« Toujours de la rancœur contre lui hein ? »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Parce que cette année encore tu t'es arrangée pour que ce bâtiment cache la tête du Rokudaime. »

« Ah… Une habitude je pense… »

« Tu ne l'aime toujours pas ? »

« … Tu sais très bien que ce n'et pas ça… »

« Oui, je sais… Ce n'est pas contre lui mais tu l'aurais préféré à lui. »

« Je ne l'aurais pas préféré à lui, je le préférais à lui… »

« Tu sais que les sentiments personnel ne doivent pas interférer dans le choix. »

« Et tu sais que même d'un point de vue complètement objectif il était un meilleur choix compte tenu de tout ce qu'il a fait. »

« Oui… Je sais… »

La seule chose qui succéda à cette conversation ce fut un silence, un silence d'une nuit d'été, ponctué par quelques insectes, une petite brise et le bruit de deux personnes qui buvaient ensembles, ressassant le passé.

« Dis-moi… »

« Hm ? »

« A ton avis… Quand est-ce que l'on a commencé à le perdre ? »

Jiraya regardait fixement la montagne des Hokages, la main sur son menton, réfléchissant à cette question, une question qui n'était pas très compliqué mais la réponse elle l'était.

« …Je pense que ça a commencé avec la mission de récupération de Sasuke. Quand il avait 13 ans. »

« Si tôt ? »

« Oui, ce qui s'est passé lors de cette mission et au retour de cette mission… Cela l'a poursuivit pendant plusieurs mois quand on est partit pour son entraînement. »

« Pendant des mois ? »

« Oui… Ce qui s'est passé n'arrive pas tout les jours ni à tout le monde… »

« … C'est vrai, il avait tellement changé à son retour… »

« Oui… Mais ce qu'y s'est passé lors de cette mission avait déjà commencé à le changer avant notre départ. »

« Cela a eu autant d'impact que ça ? »

« Oh oui… Malheureusement… »

Flash-back

« Il est trop tard ! Naruto ! »

Naruto était énervé, en colère. Pas parce que Sasuke quittait le village mais qu'il quittait Sakura, Kakashi, ses amis et lui… Même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre, Naruto appréciait la rivalité qui existait entre le dernier des Uchiwa et lui. Mais surtout, plus que tout même, il était le seul et celui dont les conditions de vie s'approchait le plus des siennes.

Ensuite, venait le problème Orochimaru. Naruto avait compris par Kimimaro ce que le serpent comptait faire. Orochimaru n'allait pas donner ce pouvoir à Sasuke ou si, il allait le lui donner mais en prenant son corps ! En faisant ça, Sasuke, celui qu'il connaissait mourrait.

En face de lui, Sasuke venait d'activer le niveau 2 du sceau maudit et deux ailes se trouvaient désormais dans son dos.

« Mettons-y fin, Naruto ! »

Sasuke et Naruto étaient en l'air, chacun fonçant sur l'autre avec sa meilleure attaque et celles-ci se rencontrèrent ; Chidori vs Rasengan !

Le regard de Naruto se posa sur le visage de Sasuke et il vit, il vit l'envie de tuer de son ami. Non, il n'était plus l'ami de Sasuke, il était un obstacle, il était vraiment devenu le boulet dont l'héritier des Uchiwa parlait. Alors, il laissa, pour la première fois, Naruto laissa tomber, un moment de découragement qui décida de l'issue du combat qui l'opposait à celui qui était son meilleur ami, celui qu'il considérait comme… comme son frère…

Fin Flash-back

« Je ne savais pas… Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment… »

« J'ai du insister, le mettre sous pression pour qu'il m'en parle. »

« Il avait des séquelles… du combat ? »

« Physiquement non, ça tu le sais mieux que moi… Mais émotionnellement… »

« … Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? »

« La nuit… Son sommeil était tout le temps agité. Il transpirait et remuait en murmurant quelques mots incompréhensibles… En y faisant plus attention, j'ai compris qu'il revivait son combat dans la vallée de la fin… Il en était… Il en était terrifié… »

« Terrifié ? »

« Oui… Son meilleur ami en train de le tuer ou d'essayer en tout cas… Il était trop jeune pour ça… »

« Ca n'aurait jamais du arriver. »

« Tu sais comme moi que ça ne sert à rien de parler au conditionnel. On pourrait refaire le monde et l'histoire mais cela resterait des paroles en l'air. »

« Oui… Mais il n'empêche qu'il ne méritait pas ça… »

« Je sais… J'ai vécu la même chose mais j'étais plus âgé que lui, plus stable. »

« Mais il y a eu aussi Sakura. »

« Ah. L'incident dans la chambre de Naruto à son retour de mission ? »

« Oui, il avait vraiment le béguin pour elle mais… »

« Mais elle l'a jeté comme un mouchoir usé, je sais… »

« Tu étais là aussi ? Comment… »

Tsunade avait écarquillé les yeux, pour une surprise c'était une surprise ! Elle était certaine que les seules personnes au courant étaient Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru et elle. Maintenant, elle regardait le vieux pervert avec un air qui disait clairement « dis m'en plus ! » ou « explique moi comment t'es au courant ? ».

« J'étais dehors, j'étais venu dire au gamin que nous partions pour l'entraîner et lui donner des informations sur l'Akatsuki et Orochimaru. »

« Tu as donc écouté aux portes ? »

« Aux fenêtres… Elle criait tellement fort en plus ! »

« Ah ça oui ! Mais… »

« Mais cela a encore davantage blessé Naruto… »

« Tu l'as su pendant son entraînement ? »

« Oui et non… J'ai pris conscience de l'impact de cette engueulade pendant notre voyage mais il suffisait de voir sa tête une fois qu'elle avait fini de parler. »

« Oui, je me souviens… Il faisait une tête d'enterrement, comme si on lui annonçait sa mort… »

« Mais avec ce qu'elle a dit, c'était tout comme… »

Flash-back

Naruto restait assis dans son lit, immobile. Sa tête penché en avant, fixant l'objet posé sur ses genoux ; le bandeau de Sasuke…

Il restait là, une statue ou plutôt une momie tellement il y avait de bondages sur lui, les bras, le torse, la tête…

Il aurait pu rester ainsi pendant des heures si le bruit d'une porte ne l'avait pas sortie de cette transe où finalement, il n'avait pu formuler aucune pensée. Il tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait peut-être lui remonter le moral.

« Shikamaru ! »

« Yo ! On m'a dit que tu étais de retour et réveillé. »

Le fainéant de service s'approcha pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« Comment vont les autres ? »

« En résumé car les détails sont chiant. Kiba est blessé au ventre mais il peste d'avoir du être aidé par les ninjas de Suna. Néji est stable mais encore endormi. Choji est lui aussi inconscient et a perdu pas mal de son poids mais tout va bien. Les blessures de Lee sont légères et moi j'ai un doigt cassé. »

« Merci… Je suis soulagé… »

« Pour Sasuke ? »

« … Il est partit… »

Ils restèrent un instants silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit venant de la porte les interpelle. Là, ils virent Tsunade et Sakura entrer…

« … Sakura-chan… »

« Eh bien ! On m'avait dit que tu étais blessé mais ça a l'air d'aller. »

Sakura marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit tout en sortant quelques phrases banale avec cette façade, un sourire forcé.

« Sakura-chan ! »

« Ca suffit, Naruto… »

« Sakura il essaie… »

« Tais-toi ! »

Le chuunin et le genin s'étaient figés en entendant tant de colère dans les paroles de la jeune kunoichi.

« Toi le fainéant tu la boucle ! Et toi Naruto tu peu aller au diable ! « Je ne reviens pas sur mes mots », c'est bien ton nindo non ? Tu parles, que des paroles en l'air ! Tu ne mérites pas d'être un ninja ! Je regrette de t'avoir connue et je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à toi ! »

Fin Flash-back

« Quelles en ont été les conséquences ? »

« Eh bien… Durant notre voyage, ces éléments cumulés l'ont vraiment perturbé… D'un certain coté, celui que l'on connaissait jusque là est mort… »

« Mort ?... A ce point là ? »

« Oh oui !... Comme il était assez beau garçon, divers filles dans les villages que nous avons traversé l'on abordé… Pour être son amie et plus… »

« Vraiment ? Ca aurait du l'aider et même lui faire plaisir ! »

« Oui, ça aurait du… J'avais du t'en parler après notre retour mouvementé. »

« Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment. »

« Ce n'est pas grave… Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'a laissé personne s'approcher de lui. »

« Antisocial à ce point ? »

« Malheureusement… Quand il parlait à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, le ton était sec mais sans se montrer impoli… »

« Il n'avait pas envie de parler ? »

« Oui, on peut voir ça comme ça… »

« Il y a une autre façon de le dire ? »

« Oui… La confiance. »

« La confiance ? »

« Oui, lui qui était si naïf, ne faisait plus confiance et ne croyait personne… Je pense qu'il a même douté de moi… »

« Tu lui avait promis d'arrêter de mater ? »

« Non, même pas. »

« … C'est à cause d'eux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, l'équipe 7 représentait beaucoup à ses yeux… »

« Je sais… Il n'avait que ce professeur, Iruka avant… Il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis dans sa classe… »

« … Et ça ne c'était pas vraiment arrangé à son retour… »

« Ca non. »

« Mais comme on dit, les génies sont ceux qui ont les plus grandes difficultés d'un point de vue social. »

« Tu le considère comme un génie ? »

« Peut-être pas dans le sens d'un personne qui, comme Shikamaru aurait un Q.I impressionnant mais il était malin… Très malin. »

« Mais comme tu l'as dit, il était naïf et avec ses résultats à l'académie… »

« Je sais mais tu te souviens de ton pari avec lui… Qui aurait pensé à utiliser un Kage Bunshin pour faire le Rasengan ? J'ai relu plusieurs rapports de ses missions et l'ai observé aussi. Même s'il utilisait souvent cette technique, il y avait une tactique, une stratégie derrière ça. Ses idées sont parfois simplistes mais elles marchent. »

« C'est vrai… Il était rusé, c'est bien l'une des rares choses qui n'ont pas changé à son retour. »


	2. le couteau dans la plaie

Bonjour à tous !

Bon, je dois avouer que j'espérais que plus de monde liraient ma fic mais bon, il semble que les spoiler empêchent cela (enfin j'espère que c'est ça et non pas que mon histoire est à chier !). J'en profite pour remercier Kika et Cia pour leur review, c'est très sympa de votre part. Une dernière chose, les paroles de la chanson Bless the child sont l'œuvre de Nightwish.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : le couteau dans la plaie

« C'est vrai… Il était rusé, c'est bien l'une des rares choses qui n'ont pas changé à son retour. »

« Un retour un peu particulier… »

« Un peu particulier ? »

« Bon d'accord ! Un retour en fanfare. »

« Oh ça oui ! Un Anbu a fait irruption dans mon bureau en criant « Hokage-sama ! » ou « Tsunade-sama ! ». »

« Je vois d'ici la scène ! Et bien sur quand il t'a parlé de nous et qu'on était à l'hôpital tu as du te faire un sang d'encre. »

« Pas pour toi en tout cas ! »

« Merci de cette attention, ta sollicitude me touche vraiment. »

« J'en suis sûre. Mais ce qu'y ma le plus surprise c'est que vous rameniez aussi Sasuke avec vous ! »

Flash-back

Le chuunin qui était de garde lâcha un énième soupir, ce tour de garde était interminable et une véritable corvée ! Peut être pourrait-il partir cinq minutes plus tôt ? Il allait voir si son remplaçant pour les prochaines heures était là quand il entendit du bruit venant de la forêt.

Il se retourna et vit un ninja sauter d'un arbre visiblement, il portait quelqu'un sur son dos et en était essoufflé. Une mission qui a mal tourné ? Juste après un autre ninja plus imposant sortit à son tour.

« Jiraya-sama ! »

« Prévenez vite Tsunade que nous sommes de retour et que nous allons à l'hôpital ! »

« A vos ordres ! »

A peine arriver, Jiraya hurla pour avoir de l'aide et la première personne qui apparut fut Sakura.

« Jiraya-sama, Naruto ! Sa… Sasuke-kun ! »

Naruto s'avança tant bien que mal vers on équipière puis se retourna et laissa Sasuke s'échapper dans les bras de la kunoichi pour qu'elle s'occupe du dernier des Uchiwa.

« Sasuke-kun ? Sasuke-kun ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Naruto ? »

« J'ai tenu… une promesse… »

Il commençait doucement à s'éloigner de ces équipiers en titubant mais ses paroles elles, n'étaient presque plus que des murmures montrant son état d'épuisement.

« Je ne veux… plus jamais… vous voir… »

« Par ici Naruto ! »

Naruto réussi à relever la tête pour voir le sannin dans un cabinet de consultation qui lui faisait frénétiquement signe de venir. Dans un dernier effort, Naruto se jeta presque dans les bras de Jiraya et Tsunade s'u engouffra juste après alors que Shizune allait aider Sakura.

Fin Flash-back

« Tu parles, à peine de retour déjà à l'hôpital ! »

« Tu sais très bien que vu les circonstances on s'en tirait plutôt bien ! Très bien même ! »

« J'avoue… A peine entrer dans cette pièce que les surprises ont continuée. »

« Et tu voulais avoir immédiatement des explications sur tout ! »

Flash-back

Tsunade venait de fermer la porte alors que Jiraya allongeait Naruto sur la table d'examen. L'Hokage bondit aux côtés du blond et vit rapidement qu'il avait grandit. Soudain, un nuage de fumé entoura Naruto et Tsunade vit que son petit frère était devenu encore plus grand !

« Qu'est-ce qu… »

« Soigne le vite je t'expliquerai après ! »

Tsunade s'exécuta et soigna rapidement le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha. Elle en fit de même avec son ancien équipier puis s'assit pour se reposer.

C'est alors qu'elle regarda en détail Naruto. Il avait vraiment grandi, il avait une taille d'adulte et la musculature avec. Ses cheveux, plus longs et plus désordonné que jamais lui tombaient sur les épaules où le jaune et un orange/rouge alternaient. Ses marques s'étaient quelques peu élargit et ses ongles semblaient être devenu des griffes.

« Jiraya tu as intérêt à m'expliquer sinon… »

« Attends ! Du calme ! Je vais t'expliquer. »

« Pourquoi ces changements ? Pour… »

« Du calme !... Je vais tout expliquer. En revenant au village, nous avons rencontré Sasuke et Orochimaru. »

« Orochimaru ? »

« Oui… Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le choix… Nous avons du nous battre. »

« Il est mort ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Comment tu ne sais pas ? Tu sais qu'il est très dangereux et qu'il veut détruire le village ! »

« Bien sur que je le sais ! Seulement on a du déguerpir en vitesse pour éviter d'avoir sur le dos une partie de l'armée d'Orochimaru. »

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »

« Naruto a utilisé le chakra de Kyuubi quand Sasuke a utilisé le sceau maudit… Globalement, on peut dire qu'ils étaient à égalité. »

« Et de ton coté ? »

« Je n'en ramais pas large contre Orochimaru… A un moment, j'étais en mauvaise posture et Naruto a regardé… Sasuke lui a porté un coup qui aurait du être fatal. »

« Fatal ? Quel coup ! »

« Le Chidori… Il se l'ait pris dans le poumon droit… »

« Le saignement… »

« Oui, Kyuubi n'a pas tout guéri… Et voilà les conséquences de ce qu'il a fait… »

« Quel est exactement le rapport ? »

« Naruto a affaiblit le sceau… »

« Quoi ? Comment il a fait ? »

« … Après l'attaque de Sasuke… »

« Après cette attaque, j'ai forcé l'accès au chakra de Kyuubi et j'en ai pris plus que ce que mon corps pouvait supporter… »

Les deux sannins se retournèrent vers Naruto et Tsunade eu deux nouvelles surprises. Des dents de notre blond étaient devenues des crocs mais ses yeux avaient aussi changés. Son œil droit était rouge mais la pupille était normale alors que son œil gauche, toujours bleu avait une pupille fendue comme celles des félins.

« Naruto… Tes yeux… »

« Quoi ? »

« Là aussi il y a du changement. »

« Ah… »

« Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, Naruto. »

« Ouais. A plus tard… »

« … Continu. »

« Le principe du sceau, est de laisser Naruto au fur et à mesure absorber le chakra de Kyuubi. Quand il se vide lors d'un entraînement ou d'un combat et quand il fait appel à lui. »

« Et là ? »

« Il n'a pas seulement forcé Kyuubi à lui donner plus de chakra pour le combat, il en a beaucoup absorbé d'un coup… C'est même étonnant qu'il se soit réveillé si tôt… »

« Combien il en a absorbé ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop, mais il pourrait avoir les réserves de chakra d'un Jounin je pense… »

« Ca promet ! »

Fin Flash-back

« Avec ça, la haine des villageois a été ravivée… »

« Oui, on avait beau lui dire d'être en Henge, il ne voulait pas ! »

« Car ce serait renier ce qu'il est et qui il est ! Enfin il a dit un truc dans le genre… »

« Ouais… Un truc dans le genre… Je ne sais plus si je te l'ai raconté mais… 6 ou 8 mois avant notre retour… On est passé à Konoha. »

« Quoi ? Et vous n'êtes même pas venus me voir ? »

« En fait… On n'était pas venu dans Konoha même… On s'est arrêté sur le plateau qui surplombe Konoha… Tu t'en souviens ? »

« Oui… C'est là-bas qu'on a fait note première mission… »

« Ah bon ?... Je ne m'en souviens plus… »

« Comme d'un tas de choses… Moi non plus… Alors, et si tu me racontais ? »

Flash-back

Jiraya avait décidé de faire une pause pour se reposer et manger. IL avait laissé Naruto seul plusieurs minutes le temps d'attraper quelque chose à manger.

De retour au point de rendez-vous, le sannin examina les environs mais Naruto n'était pas là. Ses affaires oui mais pas le propriétaire. Puis il entendit faiblement quelqu'un chantonner en haut. L'ermite sauta de branche en branche avant d'arriver au sommet… Naruto se trouvait sur un autre arbre devant son professeur, lui tournant le dos en regardant probablement le village. Le blond fit alors apparaître 1 clone qui se transforma immédiatement en une version féminine de Naruto « avec » vêtement.

Le garçon

"I was born amidst the purple waterfalls.  
I was weak, yet not unblessed.  
Dead to the world.  
Alive for the journey.  
One night I dreamt a white rose withering,  
a newborn drowning a lifetime loneliness.  
I dreamt all my future.  
Relived my past.  
And witnessed the beauty of the beast."

'_Je suis né avec cet immense pouvoir, débordant de pouvoir… Pour eux je suis mort, je suis Kyuubi… Mais, je suis en vie pour ce voyage qu'on appel justement la vie… Vivant mais noyé dans la solitude… Quand je ne rêvais pas de mon futur, je revoyais mon passé… Mais ce qui me reste c'est lui… Kyuubi…'_

La fille

Where have all the feelings gone?  
Why has all the laughter ceased?

'_Ou est-ce passé? Ces sentiments… L'envie de protéger ce village, mes amis ? L'amitié ?... Et pourtant… Il n'y a plus de rire… Parce que je ne suis plus là ?'_

Why am I loved only when I'm gone ?  
Gone back in time to bless the Child.

'_Ils ne m'apprécient seulement quand je ne suis pas là... J'aurais aimé rencontrer Oba-san et Ero-sennin plus tôt…'_

How can I ever feel again ?  
Given the chance would I return ?

'_Après ce qu'il s'est passé... Comment pourrais-je agir comme avant?... Même si j'en avais la chance…'_

Why am I loved only when I'm gone ?  
Gone back in time to bless the Child.  
Think of me long enough to make a memory.  
Come bless the child one more time.

'_Loin des yeux près du Coeur hein? J'aurais aimé qu'ils soient là quand ça c'est passé… J'aimerais qu'ils se souviennent de moi en tant que Naruto, simplement Naruto… Ce serait une bénédiction._'

I've never felt so alone in my life.  
As I drank from a cup which was counting my time.  
There's a poison drop in this cup of Man.  
To drink it is to follow the left hand path.

'_Seul... Même avec Ero-sennin cette solitude ne me quitte pas... Pour ce qu'il me reste à vivre… L'amitié… Un cadeau empoisonné… Je n'aurais jamais du…'_

Why am I loved only when I'm gone ?  
Gone back in time to bless the Child.  
Think of me long enough to make a memory.  
Come bless the child one more time.

'_Ai-je seulement une chance?... Une chance qu'ils changent d'avis?... Tsunade, Jiraya… Si je vous avais connus plus tôt… Vous souviendriez-vous de moi ?...Une bénédiction…'_

Think of me long enough to make a memory.  
Come bless the child one more time.

'_Est-ce que vous vous rappelleriez de moi si je disparaissait ou mourrait ?... Ce serait… Une bénédiction…'_

Le garçon

"Where have all the feelings gone ?  
Why is the deadliest sin  
- to love as I loved you ?  
Now unblessed, homesick in time,  
soon to be freed from care, from human pain.  
My tale is of the most bitter truth:  
Time pays us but with earth & dust,  
and a dark, silent grave.  
Remember my child:  
Without innocence the cross is only iron,  
hope is only an illusion  
& Ocean soul's nothing but a name...

The Child bless thee & keep thee forever."

'_Que cela puisse changer un jour…'_

Fin Flash-back

« Plutôt déprimant… »

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Mais il y a du vrai dans ces paroles… »

« Explique toi. »

« Quand plusieurs villageois et ninjas ont compris que Naruto n'était plus là, des fêtes ont été organisé… Comme… »

« Comme ce soir là ? »

« … Oui… »

« … A part ce soir là, le dernier coup devait être la mort de Gaara. »

« Le Kazekage ? Pourquoi ? »

« Gaara possédait le Shukaku… Comme Naruto, il portait un démon en lui et ce fardeau sur les épaules… »

« La même solitude… Il se sentait proche de lui j'imagine… »

« Oui… On peut dire qu'il était le seul à savoir ce que Naruto ressentait… »

« … Alors, avec sa mort… »

« Oui… Naruto a du se sentir encore plus seul… »

« Et nous ? »

« Tu sais très bien que Naruto nous voyait plutôt comme des parents ou grands-parents… »

« Alors que Gaara avait son âge… Je vois ce que tu veux dire… »

« D'après Kakashi, quand lui et Naruto étaient à la poursuite de ce gars de l'Akatsuki, notre blond était vraiment en colère… »

« Oui, je me souviens du rapport… Naruto l'a mis en pièce sans lui laisser la moindre chance… »

« Et après avoir récupéré le corps de Gaara il a foncé à la caverne, là où était encore Sakura et l'envoyé de Suna… »

« Kakashi a eu du mal à suivre Naruto et quand il arriva… »

« Il le vit formant un rasengan démesuré qui charcuta complètement le marionnettiste de l'Akatsuki… »

« …Il ne restait plus que quelques débris de son corps mécanique… »

« … Cette soirée… C'en était trop pour lui… »

« Je sais… Le coup de grâce… Et c'est moi qui l'ai donné… »


	3. Rêve brisé

Chapitre 3 : Rêve brisé

« … Cette soirée… C'en était trop pour lui… »

« Je sais… Le coup de grâce… Et c'est moi qui l'ai donné… »

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Tsunade. »

« Je ne suis pas de cet avis et tu le sais très bien… »

« Je sais… Moi aussi j'aurais voulu que cela ce passe autrement… »

« On a perdu un grand ninja… Et peut être le plus grand Hokage qu'aurait connu le village… »

Les deux sannins arrêtèrent de parler et fixaient la montagne des Hokages. Ils ne s'en étaient pas rendus compte mais dans peu de temps, l'aube arriverait.

Même après plusieurs bouteilles de saké, ils avaient encore l'esprit relativement clair et dans ces minutes de silences, ils ressentaient bien leurs âges, leurs regrets…

« Tu ne pouvais rien faire… Moi non plus je n'aurais pus m'opposer au conseil avec le poids que leur décision… »

« Arrête… Tu n'arriveras pas à me déculpabiliser… »

« Tu n'es coupable de rien Tsunade… »

« Je n'en suis pas aussi sur que toi… »

« Le principal coupable c'est le village et tu le sais ! »

« Oui… Mais on n'y a quand même notre part… »

« Au contraire ! Quand la plus part des villageois pour ne pas dire tout le village le chargeait, le détestait et le méprisait nous l'avons supporté. »

« C'est vrai qu'il était infernal ! »

« Nous étions parmi ses seuls soutiens… Le fait que l'on reste à ses côtés représentait beaucoup pour lui. »

« Oui, il ne manquait pas une occasion pour nous le montrer. »

« Oui, je me rappel de quelques unes des blagues qu'il nous a joué… »

« Les cadeaux qu'il nous offrait aussi… »

« Et malgré le traitement plus dur des villageois depuis son retour, il continuait à sourire avec nous et à rire… »

« … C'est l'une des choses qui me manquent le plus… »

« Après son retour, il ne souriait plus ou plutôt, c'était devenu rare… »

« C'est pour ça que l'on appréciait d'autant ses sourires dépourvus d'arrière pensée… »

De nouveau, le silence tomba entre Tsunade et Jiraya, touts deux se souvenaient justement de ces sourires et rires qui leurs faisaient chaud au cœur. Naruto les avait changé qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Jiraya était revenu au village pour le défendre à nouveau et avait pris Naruto sous son aile en devenant son maître. Cela avait redynamisé l'ermite des crapauds mais il avait fait encore plus avec Tsunade. Grâce à lui, elle avait vaincu sa phobie du sang, elle avait retrouvé le courage de se battre et d'accepter sa position d'Hokage.

Naruto était comme un petit frère pour l'ermite des limaces… Pour les deux sannins, il était leur soleil.

Le soleil se levait doucement, inondant le village caché de la feuille de ses rayons, éblouissant les deux personnes qui se trouvaient sur le toit de l'office de l'Hokage…

« Il aurait été exceptionnel… »

« Avec toute les qualités ou presque… »

« Presque ? Tu veux dire qu'il aurait interdit à quiconque de mater les bains en te visant spécialement non ? »

« Non, je ne parlais pas de ça… »

« Tu parles de quoi alors ? Il avait toutes les qualités ; fort, intelligent, rusé, concerné par ses camarades… Qu'est-ce qu'il manque ? »

« Le soutient du village… »

« … La popularité… Des idiots… »

« Oui… Le soutien du village est la seule chose qui lui manquait… »

« Saleté d'ignorants et de conseil ! »

Flash-back

Cette soirée était spéciale, très spéciale. Godaime Hokage, Tsunade allait désigner son successeur, le Rokudaime !

De nombreuses rumeurs et bruits de couloir circulaient depuis deux ou trois années concernant la succession de la sannin. Cela avait eu pour effet de créer une sorte de compétition entre tous les prétendants au titre d'Hokage. Tsunade et Jiraya durent rappeler à l'ordre plusieurs d'entre eux qui se battaient uniquement pour montrer qui était le plus fort.

Dans cette pièce, étaient réunis l'Hokage, le conseil, Jiraya et les prétendants sélectionner pendant plusieurs mois… Certains était tendus, attendant le moment du dénouement avec anxiété tandis que d'autres étaient sur d'être nommé Hokage… Parmi ceux-la, deux personnes avaient fait de ce titre, leurs objectifs, leurs rêves…

« Je vous remercie d'être tous venus à ma demande. Comme vous le savez tous, nous sommes rassemblé ici pour nommer le prochain Hokage, le Rokudaime ! »

Plusieurs murmures parcoururent la salle, le moment tant attendu était arrivé !

« Si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que vous faites parties de l'élite ! Vous êtes la fierté de Konoha et vous vous êtes tous distingué au cours des années qui sont passées. Je tiens tout d'abord à dire que qui que soit le Rokudaime, si vous n'êtes pas nommé… Cela ne remet absolument pas en doute vos capacités, vos aptitudes ou votre attachement à Konoha. »

Fin Flash-back

« Ce petit discours c'était pour lui hein ? »

« Oui… Il avait déjà été décidé de qui me succèderait… et je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire… »

« Ne soit pas si dur… Il s'en sort quand même plutôt bien. »

« Ce n'est pas le problème ! »

« Je sais… Ce n'était pas lui… Je le regrette aussi. »

« … Quand j'ai annoncé son nom… »

« Il a piqué une crise. »

Flash-back

« Un Hokage doit certes être fort mais il doit avoir d'autres qualités aussi. Courage, fermeté, compassion… Ses décisions doivent être bonnes pour le village et ses habitants. Etre Hokage est loin d'être facile ou amusant… Etre Hokage, c'est savoir agir et réagir de bien des façons… Je vais préciser une dernière chose avant de passer à la nomination du Rokudaime. Je resterai encore en tant qu'Hokage pour aider mon successeur pendant quelque temps. »

« Passons à la nomination ! »

Nombre de ninjas commençaient à paniquer devant l'énorme charge qui les attendait peut être. D'autres étaient encore serein, s'attendant naturellement à ce que ce ne soit pas tout les jours une partie de plaisir que d'être Hokage.

« Ce soir je nomme Uchiha Sasuke Rokudaime ! »

« Bravo ! »

« Quoi ! »

Tout le monde se retourna alors vers la voix qui venait de manifester son mécontentement.

« Tu peux pas me faire Ba-chan ! »

« Naruto… »

Fin Flash-back

« Contrairement à ce que tu pense, ceux de sa génération l'ont aussi enfoncé… C'est eux qui lui ont asséné le coup de grâce… »

Flash-back

« Ba-chan ! Tu ne peux pas sérieusement penser à nommer ce traître Hokage ! »

« Naruto je… »

« Ferme la Naruto ! Sasuke-kun a fait beaucoup d'effort pour être digne de confiance et être de nouveau un ninja de Konoha ! »

« Toi et ton précieux Sasuke-Kun ! »

« Ca suffit Naruto ! Pour être Hokage il faut réfléchir et c'est un domaine où tu as de sérieuse lacune ! »

« Toi Néji t'as besoin que je te rappel qui t'as sauvé sans se faire repérer par qui que ce soit ? »

« T'as beau être fort t'es jamais qu'une tête brûlé ! Et cette fois là ne compte pas, j'avais réussit à délier mes liens avant que tu n'arrives ! »

« Mah… Laisse tomber Naruto. Etre Hokage c'est trop chiant… »

« Et pourquoi on laisserait un démon devenir Hokage ? »

« Pour la énième fois je ne suis pas Kyuubi ! Je suis sa prison ! »

« Ca ne fait aucune différence pour nous ! »

Ces paroles résonnèrent dans la tête de Naruto, il s'était figé. Il bougea la tête pour regarder Tsunade et Jiraya et avoir leur soutient mais… Rien, ils regardaient le sol ou ailleurs, comme des enfants pris pendant qu'ils faisaient une bêtise…

Là, tout s'écroula pour Naruto, il était désavoué par ceux qu'il croyait être ses amis mais aussi par ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille… Chacune de ces pensées laisseraient une cicatrice dans son cœur. Il empêcha tout juste sa main de se porter à son cœur comme s'il se sentait mal. En fait, il se sentait mal. Pas physiquement mais, émotionnellement… Pour lui, son cœur saignait…

Silencieux comme une tombe, il se retourna et se dirigea lentement vers la sortie, tête baisser… Son rêve n'était plus, Sasuke venait de le lui voler…

A quelques pas de la sortie, Sasuke vint l'accoster avec un sourire en coin, pour lui le cinéma de Naruto était du à son immaturité.

« Alors dobe ? Pas trop jaloux ? »

« Je ne serais jamais jaloux de toi enfoiré… »

« C'est comme ça que tu t'adresses à ton nouvel Hokage ? »

« J'en ai rien à cirer… Barre toi… »

« Au contraire ! T'es jaloux car moi le traître je te vole la place dont toi le démon rêvais tant ! »

« Oui je suis jaloux car je ne comprendrais jamais qu'un traître puisse devenir Hokage alors que je suis plus fort que lui, que je m'occupe mieux de mes camarades que lui et que ce foutu village est tout pour moi ! »

« T'es pas plus fort que moi et c'est normal que je sois Hokage ! Tu te fiches pas mal de ce qui peut arriver à ce village en fait ! »

A peine le nouvel Hokage avait finis sa phrase que Naruto l'envoya dans le mur avec un coup de poing où il avait mit toute sa force.

« Vous avez gagné ! Je pars ! »

Naruto disparu avec une technique de téléportation devant tout le monde ! A ce moment là, Tsunade craqua, ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la porter et elle tomba à genoux. Jiraya s'accroupit aussi tôt pour savoir ce qu'elle avait. Quand il vit son visage, il s'arrêta net. Des larmes, Tsunade était en train de pleurer… Jiraya l'entoura doucement de ses bras et essaya de la calmer.

« Tsunade, Tsunade ! Allons le voir ! Va lui expliquer. »

« Non… Je n'en ai pas la force… »

« Tu veux qu'il garde en tête l'idée que nous aussi nous l'avons rejeté ? »

« Non… Mais je… »

« Allons-y ! »

Jiraya sortit rapidement de la salle en tenant Tsunade, direction l'appartement de Naruto… Ils y arrivèrent assez vite et la porte était encore ouverte…

« Naruto ! »

Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur mais il n'y avait personne. Ils parcoururent l'appartement du regard à la recherche du blond quand ils virent un kunai planté dans le mur. Ils s'approchèrent et virent graver dans le mur « Vous l'avez voulu, le démon est libre ! ». Au niveau de la poigné du kunai pendait un collier que Tsunade reconnu tout de suite. C'était celui qu'elle avait perdu en pariant avec Naruto…

Une nouvelle fois, Tsunade s'effondra et pleura tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur l'épaule de Jiraya, Naruto était partit…

Fin Flash-back

« Je…Je voudrais tant le revoir… Juste une fois… »

« C'est moi qui l'ai formé, s'il ne veut pas qu'on le trouve… »

« Je sais mais… je veux juste lui dire quelque chose… »

« … Lui expliqué que la nomination de Sasuke comme Hokage et une décision du conseil et que malgré tout ce que tu as fait pour défendre ses chances c'est quand même lui qui dirige Konoha aujourd'hui ? »

« Non… Enfin oui mais ce n'est pas la première chose que je dirais… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui dirais alors ? »

« …Excuse-moi, je suis désolée… »

Note de l'auteur : Bon, apparemment cette histoire ne plait pas et c'est dommage, j'avais une bonne suite de prévu… Je ne suis pas sur encore mais je modifierai peut être ce que j'avais prévu pour en faire un UA que tout le monde pourra lire. A la prochaine !


	4. Réunion

Bonjour tout le monde!

Eh non, je ne suis pas mort! Voici donc la suite de Trahison. Suite aux nombreuses reviews me demandant la suite, vous voila servit.

J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé à continuer et je m'excuse également auprès d'eux pour cette attente. J'ai délaissé cette histoire au profit d'une autre ( mon originale) sans compter le problème des études... Ce sont des excuses je sais mais j'espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas de lire et de profiter de la suite de l'histoire.

Une dernière petite chose, je n'ai plus de beta-reader donc il est fort possible qu'il y ait des fautes et je m'en excuse. D'autre part je vous préviens qu'il ne faut pas vous attendre à de très fréquente update, certes je prépare le chapitre 5 mais cela va me prendre du temps et enfin, je ne pense pas en faire une très longue histoire. Voilà!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 4 : Réunion

« Jiraya-sama, Tsunade-sama, tout le monde est prêt pour la réunion. Il ne manque plus que vous. »

« Bien, nous arrivons. »

« Hai ! »

Les deux sannins se regardèrent, ils avaient passé la nuit ici. Ils avaient bu, ils avaient discuté et ils en étaient tout deux à la même conclusion : Il leur manquait…

Après quelques instants de silence un peu gêné, Jiraya se leva et tendit la main à Tsunade.

« Allons-y, puisque Hokage-sama le veut. »

« Oui… Oula… »

« Trop d'alcool ? »

« Un peu. Et toi ? »

« Je devrais pouvoir survivre à cette réunion. »

« Les pervers comme toi ne meurs pas si facilement n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, même si tu m'a déjà envoyé à plus d'une centaine de mètre avec un coup de poing ! »

Les deux légendes entrèrent dans la salle de réunion, une salle très silencieuse, trop au goût de Jiraya. Il scruta la salle du regard, voyant les personnes qui se trouvaient ici, Asuma, Gai et son ancienne équipe, Morino Ibiki, Matarashi Anko, Aburame Shino et Inuzuka Kiba pour ne citer que les plus connus des jounins ici présent.

Peu après l'Hokage, le Rokudaime Uchiha Sasuke entra. Il vint rapidement se placer devant l'assemblée et l'observa d'un œil froid. Cette réunion promettait d'être difficile.

« Si vous êtes rassemblé ici, c'est qu'il y a un problème et qu'il nous faut le résoudre. Ibiki ! »

« Hai ! Vous le savez peut être mais depuis deux ans environ les nukenins deviennent de plus en plus dur à pister. »

« Il doit y avoir plus que ça ou alors les chasseurs se sont endormi sur leurs lauriers. »

« Il y a effectivement autre chose. D'après ce que nous savons, les autres villages connaissent le même problème que nous. Pour un nukenin, le bé a ba est de ne jamais resté trop longtemps au même endroit et même avec ça ils peuvent se faire repérer cependant… »

« Cependant ils disparaissent dans la nature et on ne les retrouve pas ! Mon frère est parmi eux et il me le faut ! »

« Je croyais que tu avais dépassé ça, Sasuke ? »

« Jiraya, je veut votre réseau d'information sur cette mission. Quiconque trouve la moindre chose, le moindre indice ou même un nukenin doit ramener ça ici ! »

« Je n'ai pas construit ce réseau pour le mettre à ton service, surtout pour un objectif aussi égoïste ! »

« En quoi traquer les nukenins est égoïste ?! »

« Tu te fiches pas mal de ces déseteurs le seul qui t'intéresse c'est ton frère !! »

Les deux hommes se tenaient face à face, poings serrés et regards meurtriers. Tout le bâtiment du ressentir leurs envies de tuer, autour d'eux, l'atmosphère était plus que pesante. L'air commençait même à repousser ceux qui se trouvaient le plus proche des deux hommes.

« Tu va regretter ça le vieux ! »

« Je tremble de peur gamin. »

Les deux hommes fléchir légèrement, prêt à se battre avec tout ce qu'ils ont.

« Ca suffit Jiraya, Sasuke ! »

Les deux adversaires bougèrent légèrement la tête pour voir Tsunade prête à les calmer à sa façon si cette mascarade ne s'arrêtait pas tout de suite !

« Un vieux débris comme vous n'en vaut pas la peine. »

« C'est toi qui n'en vaut pas la peine. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi il a risqué sa vie pour sauver quelqu'un comme toi. »

« Ca suffit ! Sasuke, ce n'est pas l'attitude d'un Hokage et tu ferais bien d'en changer ! Jiraya, tu n'es pas là pour discuter de ça. Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Les deux sannins sortirent de la pièce devant une assemblée confuse par l'incident qui venait de se dérouler. Gai ne pu s'empêcher de penser que les deux ninjas pourraient quitter à nouveau le village. Depuis le départ de Naruto, ils n'étaient plus eux-mêmes… Ceci, pourrait les pousser dans cette voie et le village perdrait deux précieux atouts.

« Oubliez-les ! Je veux que vous vous organisiez en équipe et que vous fouilliez chaque recoins du pays ! Hyuuga, Aburame, Inuzuka et Morino vous allez enquêtez sur les derniers cas de disparitions et trouver où ils se cachent si ce n'est pas dans le pays du feu ! »

« A vos ordres ! »

De leurs coté, Tsunade et Jiraya marchaient tranquillement dans les rues de Konoha jusqu'à un salon de thé.

« Je n'ai pas très envie de thé. »

« Tu viens quand même ! Ca te calmera. »

L'ermite des crapauds comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix sur ce coup là. Il se rappela également que Tsunade avait quelque chose à lui dire et d'après son expression, c'était du sérieux, du très sérieux.

Après s'être tranquillement installer et avoir attendu le thé et quelques gâteaux, Jiraya commença effectivement à se détendre un peu. Depuis son départ, les deux sannins étaient moins patient et surtout moins tolérant envers quiconque les froissaient ou insultaient Naruto devant eux… Ils avaient donc pris l'habitude de se détendre en buvant du saké ou du thé un lendemain de cuite.

Tsunade bu une bonne gorgée de thé avant de fixer son regard sur son ancien équipier.

« Il faut que tu fasse ce que Sasuke t'as demandé, Jiraya. »

« Et puis quoi encore ! C'est un enfant pourri et gâté ! Il se trompe lourdement s'il croit que je vais lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil !! »

« Ce n'est pas le problème. »

« Peut être pas mais c'en est un ! »

« Mais tu vas me laisser m'expliquer ou je te calme à ma manière !!! »

Tsunade s'était déjà levée le poing plus menaçant que jamais avec une envie de meurtre que tout le quartier du ressentir. Le roi des pervers examina rapidement la situation et elle tenait en deux points.

1) Il continu de s'énerver, Tsunade le 'calme' et il fini à l'hôpital dans le meilleurs des cas…

2) Il se calme tout seul, Tsunade lui explique le pourquoi du comment et il en ressort vivant…

'_Allons pour l'option numéro 2…'_

« D'accord d'accord… Où veux tu en venir ? »

« Tout d'abord par rapport au village, il est vrai que si on n'arrive plus à mettre la main sur les nukenins on laisse la possibilité aux autres villages de découvrir des secrets de Konoha. Tu sais comme moi qu'on ne peut pas laisser ça passer. »

« Deuxièmement ? »

« C'est une décision de l'Hokage et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire la dedans. »

« Bip ! Mauvaise raison. »

« Troisièmement, raison personnelle. »

« Quelle raison ? »

Tsunade savait qu'elle venait d'attirer définitivement son attention. Il était vrai que la deuxième raison n'avait aucune valeur à leurs yeux et la première ne les concernait pas de trop près car il s'agit surtout du travail de la nouvelle génération… Cette troisième raison était la seule vraie raison de cette discussion.

« Naruto.. »

« Naruto ? »

« Oui, t'as bien entendu. »

« Qu'est-ce que Naruto vient faire la dedans ? »

« Tu es devenu encore plus idiot Jiraya ou quoi ? »

« Il faut croire alors éclaire ma lanterne s'il te plait. »

« Pff… Quand il a quitté le village, cela a fait de lui un nukenin n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, ce salaud de Sasuke l'a même hissé en classe S »

« Oui, hors les nukenins disparaissent, tu me suis toujours ? »

« Oh… Je crois avoir compris. »

« Il était temps vieux pervers. »

« Oy ! »

Les deux sannins firent silence, chacun pensaient à cette possibilité qui s'offrait à eux.

« Avec ça, on pourra chercher Naruto sans enfreindre les ordres. »

« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu avais respecté cet ordre, on aurai du lui courir après dès qu'on pouvait. »

« Je sais mais… Je n'étais pas prête pour le voir face à face… Et puis, on avait encore besoin de nous au village… »

« … En y repensant… »

« Quoi ? »

« Ces deux faits ne sont peut être pas indépendant… »

« Tu m'intrigues, tu veux dire que Naruto ferait partit ou serait là ou ces Nukenins se trouvent ? »

« C'est possible… Si effectivement les autres villages connaissent le même problème que nous, il n'est pas impossible que les nukenins se soient rassemblés. »

« … Je ne sais pas… Etant recherché, il est plus facile de se déplacer et de passer inaperçu si on est seul ou avec peu de compagnon de voyage… »

« Mais s'ils ont un endroit à eux ?... Un endroit secret pour se rassembler ? Dans ce cas, ça explique pourquoi le nombre de nukenins attrapés est en chute libre et pourquoi on n'arrive pas à les rattraper. »

« C'est possible… Mais difficile à mettre en place… »

« Il est vrai que pour ça ils ont besoin d'un lieu assez vaste pour autant de population… »

« Même en prenant des précautions, ils ont probablement du s'aménager des voies de sorties au cas où on les découvrirait… »

« En parlant de précaution, ils ont du s'installer dans un endroit difficile d'accès… Probablement en tirant partie du terrain… »

« Et forcément cacher par un Genjutsu ou par une barrière… »

« … Il reste quand même quelque chose de difficilement imaginable. »

« Leur organisation ? »

« Un peu… C'est surtout le fait que le risque de tension entre eux est grand et peu, à mon avis, peuvent ou veulent faire quoique ce soit qui n'est pas de rapport avec leurs statuts de ninjas… »

« Effectivement… S'ils se sont vraiment rassemblés, ils ont du le faire dans un village ou en former un ce qui est d'être évident… »

« Sans compter qu'ils ont du faire ça très discrètement pour que rien n'ai filtré… »

Jiraya se mit à étouffer un petit rire et Tsunade l'a immédiatement suivi, ils avaient pensés à la même chose.

« Mais connaissant Naruto… »

« … Le ninja le plus imprévisible qui soit… »

« …Tout est possible ! »

Là, ils éclatèrent de rire. Certains auraient pu se dire que les deux sennins avaient perdu la boule ou avaient encore une belle quantité de saké dans le sang… Bien que ce ne soit ni l'un ni l'autre, toute personne proche d'eux comme Shizune aurait sourit, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas ris ensemble de la sorte, pas depuis le départ de Naruto…

« Ca faisait longtemps… Hein Tsunade ? »

« Oui… Et ça fait du bien… »

Jiraya acquiesça lentement puis se leva avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bon, je dois y aller. Je vais récolter des informations pour notre grand Hokage ! »

« Je ne savais pas que Sasuke fait parti des fans de Icha Icha Paradise. »

« De quoi ? »

« Rien… Je vais fouiller dans les rapports des dernières années et voir s'il y a quoique ce soit d'intéressant »

« … Bien, je serai de retour dans une semaine ou deux, on fera le point à ce moment. »

« Parfait ! Et ne matte pas trop pendant ton voyage ! »

« Voyons Tsunade tu me connais… »

« C'est bien parce que je te connais que je dis ça ! »

« … Les artistes sont toujours incompris… »


	5. Informations !

Voilà le chapitre 5, s'il vous plait, laissez moi des reviews, merci.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 5 : Informations !

« Alors ? Des informations ? »

« Non, rien que des rumeurs, rien de sérieux… »

« Pas même venant des autres pays ou des daymos ? »

« Non, aucune information sur. »

« … Et que disent ces fameuses rumeurs ? »

« Je ne vends pas de rumeurs, juste des informations… Vous me connaissez, Jiraya-sama. »

« Oui… Mais à défaut d'information, quelles sont les rumeurs qui courent le plus ou les plus réalistes ? »

« … Les plus réalistes… C'est difficile, il y a beaucoup, beaucoup trop même de rumeurs et peu voire aucune ne me semble bien réalistes… »

« Dis-moi tout… »

« Si vous insistez… Celle qui arrange le plus les villages ninjas est de faire que leurs forces ou un seul de leurs ninjas a tout simplement élimé tout ces nukenins… »

« C'est effectivement peu réalistes, les faire disparaître en seulement 2 ans… »

« Celle qui me semble le plus réaliste est celle qui raconte que ces ninjas ont soit rejoint un autre village que celui qu'ils ont quitté soit qu'ils ont décidé de ne plus être ninja et on disparu pour une autre vie… »

« La deuxième solution me semble peu probable pour ceux de rang A et S… Ils ne pourront jamais ce défaire de leur mode de vie… La première… »

« La première est à peine plus probable… Si c'était le cas, chaque village accusera l'autre d'abriter un de ses déserteurs, l'autre village niera et cela n'aboutira qu'à des tensions inutiles entre les villages… »

« Oui… Rien d'autres ? »

« … »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Il y a bien une autre possibilité mais… »

« Et cette possibilité serai… »

« … Personnellement je n'y crois pas du tout à cause de la difficulté, de l'énormité de l'idée mais… »

« Parle. »

« Hai !... On raconte que… On raconte que les nukenins se seraient rassemblés… Certains avancent même qu'ils auraient formé un village caché… »

'_Alors Nous ne sommes pas les premiers à y avoir pensés…'_

« Honnêtement, cela me parait impossible à réaliser… »

« Je m'en doute… Passons, aucun indice ou info sur le passage d'un nukenin dans la région ? »

« Je n'ai rien entendu de tel récemment… Vous êtes à l'hôtel habituel Jiraya-sama ? »

« Oui… J'ai besoin d'inspiration pour mon prochain livre ! »

« Ne m'oubliez pas pour les exemplaires limités et dédicacés, Jiraya-sama »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

« Je vous enverrais un message si je trouve quelque chose. »

« Merci. »

Jiraya se releva et se dirigea vers la ville, laissant son informateur pécher sur la jeté.

'_Bon, aucune information de valable à part une faible confirmation de notre théorie par cette rumeur… La deuxième est impossible pour la plus part des déserteurs sans compter les problèmes diplomatiques et la possibilité d'une guerre… La première me semble également impossible, le village ayant réussi se tour de force s'en serait immédiatement félicité et vanté auprès des autres villages… Finalement, en dix jours je n'ai rien appris qui en vaille la peine… J'espère que Tsunade a trouvé une piste quelconque car je ne peux plus faire grand-chose…'_

(Konoha)

« Atchoum !! »

« Tout va bien Tsunade-sama ? »

« Eh ?... Oui oui tout va bien, continuons les recherches. »

« Je veux bien Tsunade-sama mais… On ne sait pas quoi chercher exactement… »

« C'est vrai… Tout ce que nous avons pu rassembler comme informations ne nous est pas très utiles… »

« Nous savons qui est devenu nukenin, ceux qui ont été tués ou attrapés mais après cela… »

'_Elle a raison… Ces recherches n'ont été qu'une perte de temps jusqu'à présent… Arg !! Il manque quelque chose mais quoi ?... Reprenons depuis le début, ils n'ont pas pu disparaître dans la nature en claquant des doigts, à partir de là, il y a deux possibilités :_

_Ils sont encore plus discrets dans leurs déplacements mais cela ne concernerait que les nukenins de rang A et S, les autres se font facilement repérer par les espion et Anbu…_

_Ils ont comme Jiraya et moi le pensons, trouvés un endroit tranquille, mais ils ont du se…'_

« Shizune ! »

« Hai Tsunade-sama ! »

« Où sont les dossiers concernant les informations sur les déplacements des nukenins de ces dernières années ? Là où ils ont été interceptés, vu, même s'il ne s'agit que de rumeur ! »

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose Tsunade-sama ? »

« Peut être bien mais j'ai besoin de ces rapports pour le confirmer, alors ils viennent oui ou non ?! »

« Hai ! »

(Hôtel de Jiraya)

« Eh ! Eheheheh… »

'_J'ai vraiment bien de venir en cette saison… Avec tout ça, je vais pouvoir écrire un nouvel _Icha Icha paradise_ en un rien de temps !!'_

Le super pervers fut vite tiré de ses pensées quand de nouvelles jeunes femmes arrivèrent dans le bain.

'_NON MAIS JE REVE !!!!! Elle a de ces jambes ! Et elle !!! Quel fessier et …'_

Jiraya fut interrompu par un petit caillou qui lui fut lancé à l'arrière de la tête.

« QUI A OSE M'INTERROMPRE PENDANT MES RECHERCHES ??!!??!! »

« Kyaa !! Quelqu'un nous espionne ! »

« Kyaa ! »

« Mince, il faut filer en vitesse ! »

Une demi heure plus tard, Jiraya le roi des pervers a enfin réussi à échapper à une foule de femme en furie et retrouve son contact à la sortie de la ville près de l'eau.

« Jiraya-sama… »

« … »

« Jiraya-sama ? »

« … ESPECE D'IDIOT !!! A tu la moindre idée de la qualité et de la quantité de recherches que je n'ai pas pu faire à cause de toi ?!?! »

« Dé…Désolé Jiraya-sama mais… Ca ne pouvait pas attendre… »

« Qu'y a-t-il qui soit si urgent que je doive interrompre mes recherches ? »

« C'est… C'est par rapport à ce que vous m'avez demandez… »

« Tu as des informations ? » fit Jiraya devenant très sérieux d'un coup

« … Il ne s'agit malheureusement pas d'une information vérifiée, mais… »

« Tu m'a appelé sans être sur de quoique ce soit ? »

« … Effectivement, vu les risques que cette piste potentiel diparaisse… »

« Je vois… Alors, qu'en est-il ? »

« Le chef du petit village qui se trouve à l'est m'a rapporté qu'il a vu quelqu'un qui pourrait être un nukenin… »

« Pourrait ? »

« Oui, habillé en noir, évitant tout contact, du moins autant que possible… Il a ajouté qu'il semblait très nerveux et assez jeune… »

« Quel âge ? »

« Environ 16 ans… »

« Ce pourrait très bien être un adolescent fugueur, ce n'est pas comme si cela n'arrivait jamais… »

« Je serais de votre s'il n'avait pas un étui à shurikens sur la jambe. »

« Effectivement… Quoi d'autre ? »

« Il a été aperçu dans le nord de la ville à la recherche d'un restaurant apparemment. »

« Y est-il encore ?! »

« Oui mais il va falloir vous dépêcher. »

« Parfait, je t'enverrai le prochain volume dès qu'il sera fini. »

« Jiraya-sama ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Que va-t-il arriver à Yuki ? S'il vous plait Jiraya-sama vous devez me le dire ou je vais devenir fou ! »

« Plus tard ! »

Jiraya sauta sur le toit le plus proche et couru aussi vite que possible, si ce jeune ninja était effectivement un nukenin, le capturé pourrait grandement avancer les recherches sur les autres nukenins et même sur l'endroit où se trouve Naruto.

Après quelques minutes, le super pervers se trouvait dans le nord de la ville. Il sauta sur le toit le plus du quartier, espérant repérer ce nukenin…

'_Mmmm… Il y a trop de monde du coté des casinos et maison de jeux… Les bars sont déjà pleins…'_

Soudain quelque chose attira le regard du sannin. Un quartier plus paisible avec quelques restaurant. Sortant de l'un d'eux, un adolescent vêtu de noir.

'_Ca doit être lui… Il est effectivement très nerveux… Vaut mieux le poursuivre le plus discrètement possible.'_

Jiraya descendit du toit et se mit à suivre à bonne distance sa cible. Alors que le jeune homme s'arrêta un instant devant un magasin, Jiraya pu vérifier qu'il suivait bien un ninja.

'_Un étui à shuriken… Aucune erreur possible, il correspond bien à la description… Mmm ? Un bandeau d'Iwa avec le symbole barré. Plus de doute, un nukenin… Je suis sur une bonne piste mais il est encore trop tôt pour crier victoire…'_

Le jeune nukenin repris son chemin après ce court arrêt, toujours aussi nerveux. Il regardait sans arrêt autour de lui pour vérifier s'il était suivit. Vraiment trop nerveux.

Une fois arriver à la lisière de la forêt le jeune ninja sauta brusquement dans les arbres, courant comme si sa vie en dépendait !

'_Tss… Il m'aurait repéré ? Si c'est le cas il va essayer de s'enfuir ou de me tuer. Il serait peut être plus prudent de l'intercepter car si jamais il a une technique spéciale pour se déplacer je perdrais cette piste.'_

Jiraya qui suivait le jeune nukenin accéléra et juste avant d'atterrir sur la branche d'un arbre il vit plusieurs kunais foncer sur lui.

« Je l'ai eu ! » s'écria l'adolescent.

« De qui tu parles petit ? »

« Eh ?! »

Le super pervers se tenait à une dizaine de mettre du jeune homme, bras croisés.

« C-comment ?! »

« On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas sous-estimer ton adversaire gamin ? »

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! » Cria le nukenin.

« Pardon ? Tu ne me connais pas ? (Envoyez la musique et le décor que Jiraya utilise pour son introduction) Je me présente, je suis un moine de la montagne Myouboku de l'esprit des grenouilles. Connu aussi sous le nom de l'ermite aux grenouilles, celui à qui aucunes femmes ne résistent… Jiraya-sama !! »

« Ji… Ji… Jiraya-sama ?!?! »

« Oh… Je vois que je suis connu. »

« V-vous êtes mon auteur favoris mais… »

« Mais pas quelqu'un que tu veux comme adversaire n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune hocha de la tête doucement, il était effrayé…

'_Je suis mal mal MAL !!! Il-il faut que je parte d'une façon ou d'une autre… Si jamais il me torture pour avoir des informations alors…' _pensa le nukenin.

« Bien… Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Rend toi. »

« Dé-désolé Jiraya-sama mais… Je ne peux pas ! »

« Tu sais très bien que tu ne fait pas le poids face à moi. Qu'espère tu ? »

« J-je sais très que vous êtes plus fort que moi mais… Si je me rends je suis un homme mort ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda le sannin avec un air grave.

« …Si… Si jamais je parle… ou donne la moindre information… Je suis mort. »

« Tu veux dire que quelqu'un te fera taire ? »

« N… »

Le jeune homme, à peine avait-il commencé à parler qu'il se pencha en avant comme s'il avait reçu un coup. Son visage était déformé par la douleur.

« Oy ! qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! » cira Jiraya.

Le nukenin se redressa subitement et se remit à courir le plus vite possible, ça vit en dépendait !

« Attend gamin ! »

« Laissez-moi ! » hurla le nukenin en envoyant plusieurs kunais et shurikens.

Les projectiles se dirigeaient vers Jiraya alors que celui-ci allait atterrir sur une branche pour le relancer.

« Je l'ai eu ! »

Soudain le pervers fut remplacé par une bûche !

« Kawarimi no jutsu ? »

« Rasengan ! »

L'adolescent ne pus que voir au dernier moment que le sannin arriva précipitamment sur lui. Le nukenin fut propulsé par la boule de chakra et termina sa course contre le tronc d'un arbre.

« Alors petit ? Es-tu plus coopératif maintenant ? »

« N-non… Je ne veux pas mourir… » Murmura le nukenin, étouffant un sanglot.

« Personne ne te tuera. J'y veillerai… Aller dis-moi ce que je veux savoir… »

« N-non… Si… Si je dis quoique ce soit il me tuera… »

« Parle ! Je te protégerai »

« N-non… Il va me tuer… Si ce n'est pas lui… Les autres s'en chargeront…. Ensemble ils sont… AAAAAAHHH !!!!! »

Le jeune homme prit sa tête avec ses deux mains et la secoua violement comme s'il cela pouvait chasser la douleur.

« AAAAAHH !!! »

« Petit. Petit ! Calme-toi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« AAAHH !! »

D'un seul coup le nukenin arrêta de bouger… A peine un instant plus tard, son corps retomba, sans vie…


	6. Le cadavre parle

Salut tout lemonde!

Voilà enfin le chapitre 6! Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews et vous encourage à en mettre d'avantage pour me dire si vous aimez ou si vous avez des question ou suggestions...

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 6 : Le cadavre parle

**Konoha**

« Tu as fait comme je t'ai dit Shizune ? »

« Oui Tsunade-sama, voici la carte. »

La jeune femme déploya une grande carte sur la table. On pouvait voir sur celle-ci des tas de petits points rouges et de traits fait au feutre la décorant.

« Hmm… »

« En quoi cela va-t-il nous aider Tsunade-sama ? »

« Si je t'ai demandé de faire ça, c'est parce que j'espère retracer les mouvements des nukenins pour peut être trouver où ils se cachent. »

« Mais il ne ressort rien de tel Tsunade-sama. Beaucoup passent par cette ville, à la frontière du pays du Feu, du pays de l'Herbe et de la Pluie mais il n'y a rien d'autre. »

« Il semblerait… Cela aurait été tellement plus simple s'il suivait un parcours précis. Les frontières entre pays, les montagnes… »

« Les rivières… »

« Quoi ? »

« Tsunade-sama ? »

« Qu'as-tu dit Shizune ? »

« Les rivières… »

« C'est peu être ça ! »

L'ancien Hokage se pencha sur la carte, le menton posé sur sa main, Shizune vit rapidement qu'elle réfléchissait, qu'elle approfondissait une idée.

_'Il est vrai que sur cette carte, on ne comprend pas leur mouvements mais… Cette carte ne montre que la surface ! Or si mes souvenirs sont exacts, cette ville est connue pour ses sources chaudes. Cela veut dire qu'il y a soit une nappe phréatique soit une rivière souterraine ! S'il s'agit bien d'une rivière alors j'ai peut être trouver la pièce manquante !'_

« Tsunade-sama ? »

« Shizune, trouve-moi une carte des sols, ensuite tu pourras rentrer chez toi. Deux jours à éplucher des rapports, ça à du t'épuiser. »

« Tsunade-sama, on vient de m'informer que Jiraya-sama est et qu'il vous attend à l'hôpital. »

« Ce vieux pervers s'est fait piétiner par une horde de femmes qu'il matait ? »

« Non, apparemment il est revenu avec… avec un cadavre »

Le sourire de Tsunade s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu, un frisson la parcoura de la tête au pieds… Ce cadavre, et si… et si c'était Naruto ?!

Tsunade se leva et fit face à son ancienne apprentie.

« Bien, j'y vais. Fais déposer cette carte et celle que je t'ai demandé chez moi et rentre. Tu as besoin de repos. »

« Vous aussi Tsunade-sama, vous devriez vous reposer. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et file ! »

« Hai Tsunade-sama ! »

**Hôpital de Konoha, morgue**

Tsunade arriva à l'hôpital d'un pas rapide et déterminé malgré une certaine crainte, que le cadavre que Jiraya est ramené ne soit celui de Naruto…

« Bonsoir Tsunade-shishou » dit Sakura

Tsunade l'ignora superbement et accéléra même le pas. Depuis le départ de Naruto mais surtout depuis que tout ceux que l'on pensait être les amis du blond se sont retournés contre lui, Tsunade et Jiraya ont cessés tout contact avec eux et ne leurs parlent que dans de rares occasions.

Plus personne ne s'étonnait de l'attitude des deux sennins, ces « fans du démon ».

Tsunade ne se préoccupait nullement de ce qu'ils pensaient, pour le moment elle devait voir Jiraya et voir si ses craintes étaient justifiées ou non…

Jiraya qui attendait tranquillement à coté du corps cru que les portes de la salle allaient voler en éclats aux vues de la force avec laquelle Tsunade les poussa avant de se précipiter au chevet du corps gisant sur la table.

« Ouf… »

« Quoi ? Comment ça « ouf » ? »

« Quand Shizune m'a dit que tu étais revenu avec un cadavre j'ai cru… que… J'ai crains le pire… » avoua Tsunade.

« Tu as cru qu'il était mort ? »

« … Oui » lâcha Tsunade au bord des larmes.

« Calme-toi… Tu as l'air d'oublier qu'il est fort, il ne se laisse pas faire comme ça. »

« Oui, on ne sait même pas à quel point il est fort… »

« Bon ! Il est temps de se mettre au travail. Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Comment ce gamin est mort. »

« Tu ne sais même pas comment tu l'as tué ? »

« Idiote ! Regarde-le. »

Tsunade regarda attentivement le cadavre comme si la réponse se trouvait sur son visage.

'_Jeune… Nukenin d'Iwa… Qu'est-ce que…'_

Le visage du jeune homme était comme crispé, les yeux écarquillés, sortant presque de leur orbe, mâchoire serrer elle aussi…

« On dirait qu'il est comme mort de peur ou dans la douleur… Du poison ? »

« Pour autant que je sache, nous étions seuls et je n'ai trouvé aucune traces permettant de penser qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Aucun projectile reçu… C'est bien pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Eh bien… Quelle journée… » Soupira Tsunade.

« Du nouveau ? »

« Rien de sur… J'ai essayé de retracer les mouvements des nukenins lors de ces trois dernières années… J'ai quelques suppositions… Des vérifications sont nécessaires pour développer l'hypothèse sur laquelle je travail… »

« Bon, quand est-ce que tu peux t'occuper du corps ? »

« Ce soir. »

« Tu as l'air fatigué, repose-toi d'abord, il ne s'échappera pas. »

« Il est mort depuis combien de temps ? »

« Pas loin de 48 heures. Peut être un peu plus. »

« Alors il vaut mieux que je m'en occupe maintenant avant que quelque chose d'important ne disparaisse. Raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Le super pervers raconta à peu près tout ce qu'il s'est passé. A peu près, il n'a rien dit sur le fait qu'il a fait un peu de « recherche » mais Tsunade s'en doutait, connaissant son ancien équipier…

« C'es étrange… S'il fait effectivement partie de ce rassemblement de nukenins comme on le pense… »

« Ca veut dire qu'ils ont une méthode pour s'assurer du silence de leurs membres… »

« …Je n'aime pas ça » dit Tsunade.

« Moi non plus… »

« Bon, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Rejoins-moi chez moi vers 14h. »

« Pourquoi en début d'après-midi ? »

« L'autopsie va me prendre une bonne partie de la nuit mais j'aurai quand même besoin de dormir idiot ! »

« Ca va ! Ca va ! On se voit demain après-midi chez toi ! »

Jiraya sortit de l'hôpital en se disant qu'il pourrait aller dans un bar et rencontrer quelques jolies filles alors que Tsunade commençait à examiner le corps du nukenins pour déterminer la cause de sa mort.

**Le lendemain, 14h chez Tsunade**

« Tsunade… Tsunade !... Tsunade !! » criait Jiraya.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement révélant une Tsunade mal coiffée avec des cernes sous les yeux et un décolleté très ouvert, trop ouvert pour cela passe inaperçu aux yeux du vieux pervers. Immédiatement il rougit légèrement, la bave aux lèvres et les mains prêtent à « tâter la marchandises ».

L'Hermite redevint d'un seul coup très sérieux en sentant une immense envie meurtrière… Il regarda alors son ancienne équipière dans les yeux, un millième de seconde avant que celle-ci ne l'envoi dans les airs avec un coup de poing magistral.

Quand les sennins furent tout deux calmés, ils s'assirent à une table, Tsunade avec une tasse de thé à la main et Jiraya avec un gros pansement sur la tête.

« Bon euh… »

« Allons droit au but Jiraya. »

« D'accord, qu'est-ce que le corps t'a appris ? »

« La cause de la mort m'est encore inconnue mais j'ai pu déterminer que c'est le système nerveux qui a été attaqué. C'est une mort cérébrale… »

« Tu ne sais pas ce qui l'a provoquée ? »

« Aucune idée… Mais ce n'est pas naturel car d'après ce que j'ai pu observé, il semblait être en bonne santé avec quelques signes de fatigue et de stress. Rien d'étonnant pour un jeune nukenin… »

« Pas de traces, marques ou quoique ce soit qui nous serve de pistes ? »

« Non. Quelques traces de végétaux mais celle-ci semble être très répandu à l'ouest… Rien… » soupira Tsunade.

« … Pas de traces de piqûres ou quelque chose dans le genre ? » continua Jiraya.

« Rien… C'est bien ce qui est bizarre… »

Une impasse. Les deux ninjas étaient dans une impasse. Ce nukenin qui aurait pu leur fournir ne serait-ce qu'un indice mineur pour faire avancer leurs recherche ne leur avait finalement rien révélé.

Tous ces efforts et la chance pour le trouver, le capturer et l'ausculter… Tout ça pour rien… Jiraya et Tsunade sentaient tout deux la frustration gronder en eux. Aucune idée ne leur vint lorsque soudain, le vieux pervers se releva d'un seul coup surprenant Tsunade par la même occasion.

« J'ai peut être quelque chose !! » s'écria Jiraya.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Si c'est une de tes 'idées' pour ton prochain livre… » menaça Tsunade, se préparant à le frapper.

« Non non ! Il faut que je voie le corps. »

« Tu mets en doute mon travail ? »

« Non, tu es médecin et je n'ai pas à questionner ton travail. »

« Alors de quoi s'agit-il ? » s'énerva Tsunade.

« De ce que moi je connais. Allons-y ! »

**Hôpital de Konoha, Morgue**

« Le voilà. » dit Tsunade.

Devant les deux sannins se tenait le cadavre du jeune homme.

« Bien voyons ça ! » s'exclama Jiraya.

Sur ces paroles, le vieux pervers enleva le drap qui couvrait le corps du nukenin. Le cadavre du jeune homme se trouvait là, allongé sur une table, pâle, froid et…nu.

L'Hermite se plaça derrière la tête de celui-ci et contempla le corps.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Tsunade curieuse.

« Hmm… »

« Je ne vois rien d'anormal. » dit Tsunade en se penchant sur le cadavre.

La porte de la morgue s'ouvrit révélant des cheveux rose tenu par un bandeau de ninja et des yeux vert plongé dans la lecture d'un rapport quand celle-ci apperçu Tsunade, penchée vers le bassin du jeune homme…

« … KYYYaaaaaa !! Tsunade-sama est nécrophile !! » s'écria Sakura avant de partir en courant.

« …Elle est un peu spéciale…non ? » demanda Jiraya.

« Ne m'en parle pas… » répondit Tsunade en portant sa main sur front.

Jiraya recommença à observer le corps avant de se mettre aux cotés de celui-ci.

« Tsunade, aide-moi à retourner le corps. »

« Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? »

« Parce que je cherche quelque chose maintenant aide-moi s'il te plait. »

« …Entendu… » soupira Tsunade.

Une fois le corps allongé sur le ventre, Jiraya recommença à examiner le corps du jeune homme à la recherche de quelque chose…en vain…

« Je me suis donc trompé ? »

« A propos de ? » demanda Tsunade curieuse.

« Je pensais que la cause de la mort était du à un sceau mais il n'y a aucune trace sur le corps… »

« Un sceau qui provoquerait la mort ?

« Oui… C'est très rare et difficile à mettre en place mais… ! Qu'as-tu dit à propos de sa mort ?! »

« Hein ?... Qu'il s'agit d'une mort cérébrale. »

Le sennin se précipita vers la tête du cadavre et l'examina elle aussi… Il inspecta le front en premier puis le dessus du crâne et enfin la nuque sur laquelle il s'attarda…

« Ca y est ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé ! » cria Jiraya.

« Tu as trouvé le sceau ? »

« Oui. Là, au niveau de la nuque et l'arrière du crâne. Si tu regardes bien, on y voit du noir, probablement de l'encre pour un sceau ! »

« Il va falloir lui raser le crâne pour le voir clairement… » soupira Tsunade

« Oui, mais à mon avis il ne s'en plaindra pas. »

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, ils avaient raser le crâne du cadavre et Jiraya se penchait sur le sceau, un bloc note et un crayon en main pour refaire au propre et sans relief le sceau que le jeune homme portait quand les portes de la morgue s'ouvrirent violement révélant le Rokudaime Hokage, Uchiha Sasuke accompagné d'Haruno Sakura de Morino Ibiki et de quelques autres jounins.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Jiraya ! Tsunade ! » cria Sasuke.

« Ferme-la gamin ! Tu m'empêches de faire mon travail. » répondit Jiraya.

« Vieux sénile… J'avais pourtant dit de me rapporter tout ce que vous trouverez sur l'endroit où se trouve ces foutus nukenins !! » hurla Sasuke.

« Ecoute moi bi… » commença Jiraya.

« La ferme ! Tout les deux !! La raison est simple Sasuke et si Sakura avait vérifié la liste à l'entré de la morgue on ne serait pas en train de crier pour rien ! » dit Tsunade.

« Vérifier la liste ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Oui, la liste. Chaque cadavre qui entre dans cette morgue est marqué sur une liste. Nom, prénom et l'appartenance au village y sont notées quand on connaît ces informations. Il y a aussi l'heure d'arriver. » expliqua Tsunade.

« Ha ha ha… » fit Sakura d'un air nerveux.

« Elle aurait donc vu que Jiraya me l'a amener à plus de 11h du soir. D'autre part l'autopsie n'est pas finie depuis si longtemps et comme Jiraya a voulu inspecter lui-même le corps j'attendais avant de soumettre un quelconque rapport. » continua Tsunade.

Suivant ces explications, quelques lourdes secondes de silence s'écoulèrent avant d'être interrompu par Jiraya.

« Voilà, j'ai fini de recopier le sceau. » fit Jiraya.

« Vous avez dit un sceau Jiraya-sama ? » demanda Ibiki.

« Oui. Quand j'ai intercepté ce gamin, j'allais le faire parler mais il a eu un soudain malaise. Un malaise violent et il en est mort. J'espérais que Tsunade me donne une réponse mais je viens de la trouver. » expliqua Jiraya.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre d'un putain de sceau ?! » lâcha Sasuke.

« On en a foutre gamin, que c'est ce qui l'a tué ! » fit Jiraya en montant d'un ton.

« Un sceau peut tuer Jiraya-sama ? » demanda Sakura.

« Oui… A première vue je peux vous dire que c'est un sceau très complexe. Pour faire simple, il ressemble un peu au sceau que les Hyugas utilise, celui-ci s'attaque au cerveau en détruisant les cellules de celui-ci. C'est très douloureux et efficace. »

« Bouge de là le vieux, je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre de s'occuper de ça. Va plutôt faire ta sieste, le vieux. » dit Sasuke.

« Petit enfoiré… » grinça Jiraya.

« Laisse tomber, il n'en vaut pas la peine Jiraya. » essaya Tsunade.

« … Tu as raison, on s'en va. »

**Chez Tsunade, Konoha.**

« Tche ! Il peut bien appeler qui il veut je suis le meilleur de tout le village ! » s'énerva Jiraya

« Je sais, je sais. Mais dans tes explications de tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas dit ce qui faisais que le sceau d'active. »

« Oui… Comme je l'ai dit le sceau est très complexe, d'autant plus qu'il a été miniaturisé pour être mis au niveau de la tête. »

« Miniaturisé ? » s'étonna Tsunade.

« Oui. Normalement, un tel sceau prend la moitié du dos d'un adulte pour te faire une idée. »

« Wow… On a définitivement affaire à un expert… »

« Oui… Si je crois ce que je vois, il a écrit tout le nécessaire pour le sceau et les marques ont du commencé sur le sol pour que celui-ci soit bien imprégné dans la personne. »

« Et pour le déclencheur ? »

« On ne les repère pas facilement mais il y a plusieurs petit caractère qui doivent servir de mots clés… »

« … Et donc quand l'un d'eux est capturé, on essai de le faire parler et à ce moment là, le sceau s'active et tue le porteur. » résuma Tsunade.

« Exactement… Mais même avec ça, on n'est pas plus avancé pour découvrir l'endroit où ils se trouvent… » soupira Jiraya.

« Peut-être que oui… Peut-être que non… » dit Tsunade.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Le village

« Comment ça peut-être que oui peut-être que non ? Tu as trouvé autre chose ? » s'étonna Jiraya.

« Comme je l'ai dit, peut-être… »

« Et de quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda Jiraya très intéressé.

« A te voir chercher le sceau, un détail m'est revenu en tête, à propos des traces de végétaux sur le corps… »

« Quel genre de détail ? »

« Le simple fait qu'une même plante peut avoir quelques différences minimes selon l'endroit où elle pousse… » expliqua Tsunade.

« En quoi cela va-t-il nous servir ? » interrogea Jiraya.

« Eh bien… Je connais un vieux botaniste qui pourrait nous éclairer sur le sujet… Ce n'est pas une piste certaine mais cette possibilité a le mérite d'exister… Il ne faut pas la négliger… »

« Je suis d'accord… Même le moindre indice peut nous aider… Au fait… »

« Oui ? »

« Tu avais vraiment l'intention de faire un rapport à Sasuke ? » questionna Jiraya.

« Oui… Une fois qu'on serait partie où que l'on est mis Naruto à l'abri bien sur. » fit Tsunade.

Les deux sennins éclatèrent de rire, ce qu'ils faisaient c'était pour Naruto et pour personne d'autre. L'obsession de Sasuke avec son frère Itachi ne les concernait pas. Ils s'en fichaient même royalement, seul Naruto comptait…

C'est sur ce train de pensées que les deux sexagénaires sortir de Konoha, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt où se trouve une petite maison.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda Tsunade en frappant à la porte.

« Oui oui, entrez ! » fit une voix.

Les deux visiteurs ne se firent pas prier et entrèrent bon tomber nez à nez avec un homme assez âgé, le temps avait eu raison de ses cheveux mais pas de ses habitudes… De ses mauvaises habitudes… Il tenait en effet dans la main le dernier livre de Jiraya.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tous le hommes sont aussi pervers que ça ?! » fit Tsunade, menaçant de pulvériser les deux pervers.

« D-du calme Tsunade… Calme-toi, rappel toi pourquoi nous sommes venus… » essaya Jiraya.

« Hm… Soit. »

« Que puis-je pour vous Tsunade-hime ? » demanda le vieux botaniste.

« J'ai un échantillon de plante avec moi. Je sais qu'elle est assez commune, mais je sais aussi que selon l'endroit où elle pousse elle peut acquérir certaine spécificité… »

« Et vous voudriez que je vous aide, c'est bien cela Tsunade-hime ? »

« Oui, s'il vous plaît. » le pressa Tsunade.

« … Je suis désolé Tsunade-hime mais à mon âge… » commença le spécialiste.

« Et si je vous dédicaçais ce livre ? » proposa Jiraya.

« Ah… Si Jiraya-sama insiste aussi, je ne peux refuser. Il va me falloir une ou deux heures pour être sur de mon analyse. Si vous voulez bien patientez. »

Jiraya et Tsunade étaient tout deux assis face à la forêt, une tasse de thé à la main. Le temps d'avoir les résultats leur laissait de quoi réfléchir.

« Tsunade ? »

« Hm ? »

« A supposer que tes investigations nous mène quelque part, il me semble évident que ni Sasuke ni Danzou ne nous laisseront agir tranquillement. »

« Je sais…Si Sasuke ne nous suit pas lui-même il va envoyer son chien de garde le plus fidèle. Pareil pour Danzou… »

« Même si je n'aime pas ça, je dois avouer que les années ont entamé mes capacités. S'ils envoient un large comité cela risque d'être difficile. »

« Ils n'enverront que peu de personnes. »

« Tu en es sur ? »

« Oui. On n'a pas beaucoup plus de chance qu'eux de retrouver ces nukenins malgré nos recherches. D'autre part, même si on a un peu perdu, on reste des ninjas de premier plan. Envoyer une équipe importante à nos trousses serait idiot. On les repérerait facilement. »

« Oui… Mais il faudra quand même rester prudent. Ils ont tous deux des spécialistes de la filature alors que nous ne sommes pas vraiment spécialisés là dedans. » Rappela Jiraya.

« Oui... » Soupira Tsunade.

Ils buvaient leur thé en silence, tant qu'ils n'avaient pas les résultats, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Au mieux, ils pouvaient réfléchir sur certaines hypothèses; comment semer leurs poursuivants, comment obtenir un autre indice...

« Pour ce qui est de semer nos poursuivants, j'ai une petite idée mais faut déjà savoir ce que vont donner les analyses, » Dit Tsunade.

« Tu peux m'en dire plus? » Demanda Jiraya.

« Attendons un peu. On verra une fois que l'on aura quitté Konoha. »

« Tsunade-hime! J'ai ce que vous avez dem... » Commença le botaniste.

« Alors?! » L'interrompit Tsunade.

« Le pays de la roche, la région montagneuse dans le sud. » Répondit le botaniste.

« C'est parfait, merci beaucoup. »

« A votre service Tsunade-hime. »

Les deux sennins ne perdirent pas un seul instant. Après avoir remercier le botaniste ils allèrent immédiatement préparer le nécessaire pour leurs voyage et quittèrent Konoha le lendemain matin de bonne heure, direction l'ouest et la frontière avec le pays de l'herbe.

Ils marchaient calmement vers la première étape de leur piste pour retrouver Naruto, mais avant de penser à le revoir, il leur fallait semer les larbins de Danzo.

Après trois jours de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, une ville a à peine trente kilomètres de la frontière avec le pays de la roche. Les deux ninjas avaient peu parlé lors du voyage et ce pour deux raisons :

Ils ne voulaient pas que l'équipe de « Ne » qui les suivait puisse apprendre quoique ce soit pas eux,

Ils étaient tout les deux tendus, ils n'ignoraient pas que même s'ils trouvaient le repères des nukenins, il n'y avait aucune garantie que Naruto se trouve parmi eux...

« Allons trouver un hôtel d'abord. » Proposa Tsunade.

« J'en connais un très bien. » Dit Jiraya.

« ... »

« Sérieusement! »

« Bon... » Concéda Tsunade.

Tsunade avait des doutes sur les intentions de son ancien équipier, ils furent confirmés une fois arrivés. L'hôtel choisit par Jiraya un grand bain en plein air avec beaucoup de belles femmes et d'endroit pour se rincer l'oeil...

Inutile de dire que Jiraya « a fait une petite sieste » pendant que Tsunade prenait son bain.

« Allons manger dans un bon restaurant, c'est moi qui invite » Proposa Tsunade.

« Toi qui invite? » Demanda Jiraya incrédule.

« Oui et toi tu pays pour les boissons après. »

« Ça me va! » S'exclama Jiraya.

Les deux sennins s'en donnèrent à coeur joie toute la soirée. Un dîner très copieux et un bon nombre de bouteille de saké. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit, se soutenant mutuellement que les deux tourtereaux rentrèrent à leurs hôtel en même temps qu'un jeune couple, bras dessus bras dessous, prêt à une nuit d'amour.

Le lendemain, 10H.

La nuit a paru très longue à l'équipe que Danzo avait envoyé pour suivre les anciens élèves de Sandaime. Leur consigne était stricte, surveillance 24h sur 24.

Ils étaient fatigués mais sursautèrent tous au son de la porte d'entrée de l'hôtel.

C'était le jeune couple d'hier. La jeune femme blond était accroché au bras de son homme qu'elle gardait entre ses seins, la tête sur son épaule. Le jeune homme avait un sourire un peu niais et avait le visage rouge. Il se grattait un peu l'arrière du crâne de sa main libre, fier ou gêné, tout dépend de la façon dont on voit les choses.

« Ce n'est pas eux... » Dit l'un des Anbus.

« Oui... Il est encore un peu tôt pour qu'ils émergent, avec ce qu'ils ont bu... » Renchérit un autre.

14H

« Chef, je crois qu'il nous ont eu... »

« Il est tard en effet... Mais pour qu'ils nous soient passés sous le nez... »

« On surveille toutes les sorties depuis qu'ils sont rentrés, comment seraient-ils sortis? »

« Je vais voir l'aubergiste, Henge! » Fit le chef d'équipe.

L'anbu ainsi transformé en voyageur entra dans l'hôtel et interpella l'aubergiste.

« Excusez-moi, je cherche des amis, les auriez-vous vus pas hasard? » Demanda t-il en montrant les photos de Tsunade et Jiraya.

« Oui, ils ont passé la nuit ici et sont partis ce matin. » Répondit l'aubergiste.

« Vers quelle heure?! » S'exclama le chef.

« ... Vers 10 heures je crois... D'ailleurs j'ai entendu un drôle de bruit avant qu'ils n'ouvrent la porte. » Expliqua t-il.

« Vous les avez quitté des yeux? »

« Oui... Quand je rangeais la clé de leur chambre. D'aill... »

L'aubergiste n'eut pas le temps de finir, l'anbu était déjà sorti pour rassembler son équipe et le informer. Ils s'étaient fait berner comme des débutants!

_'Se faire avoir par une Henge!... Le jeune couple n'était autre que nos cibles. Hier soir, il s'agissait de Kage Bunshin!!'_ pensa le chef.

« Ah ah ah! Je donnerais cher pour voir la tête qu'ils font en ce moment! » S'exclama Jiraya.

« Moi aussi » rit Tsunade.

Après avoir rit sur la façon dont ils s'étaient déjoués des ninjas de Danzo, les deux sennins se ressaisirent.

« Bon, quelle direction maintenant? » demanda Jiraya.

« Nord-Ouest. On va entrer dans les montagnes par le sud et ensuite... »

« Ensuite on cherche un endroit correspondant à nos hypothèses. » continua Jiraya.

« Oui, en route. » dit Tsunade.

Il ne leur fallut que deux heures pour se retrouver au pied de la montagne. Une fois arrivés, ils prirent quelques instants pour regarder l'imposante montagne, ici se trouvait peut être celui qu'ils considéraient comme un petit frère et un petit-fils.

« Je suis inquiète... Un peu angoissée... » avoua Tsunade.

« A l'idée de retrouver Naruto ou d'avoir été suivie? »

« ... Les deux... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on leur a joué un sacré tour, à l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent être en train de rentrer à Konoha, bredouille. » rassura Jiraya.

« Et s'il y avait une autre équipe? »

« Il n'y a pas tant de spécialiste de la filature, même chez Danzo. » expliqua Jiraya.

« Et si c'était Sasuke? » continua Tsunade, toujours inquiète.

« Lui non plus n'en a pas tant que ça d'autant qu'il a dispersé la plus part des ninjas qui pourraient nous filer. »

« Et l'équipe de Kurenai? » fit Tsunade presque hystérique.

« Calme-toi Tsunade! Je sais que tu es nerveuse à l'idée de le revoir mais on n'y est pas encore. Calme toi. » rassura Jiraya.

« ... Je sais... Mais est-ce que tu penses qu'on a vraiment semé nos poursuivants? » lui demanda Tsunade.

« Je suis peut être vieux mais je reste un sennin. Nous ne sommes pas suivis. De toute façon, nous ne sommes pas sur de trouver Naruto ici et même si l'on tombe sur un rassemblement de nukenin, ils se défendront. »

« Oui, tu as raison. Ils se défendront, contre nous aussi. » lâcha Tsunade.

Tsunade prit une grande inspiration, les yeux fermés, puis souffla doucement. Elle avait besoin de se détendre, de faire le point et de se ressaisir avant d'entamer la dernière ligne droite qui la mènerait peut être à son petit frère, Naruto.

Jiraya quand à lui, observa un instant Tsunade. Dès que Naruto était concerné, elle devenait très émotive et le montrait. Lui, bien qu'il soit également préoccupé par son filleul le montrait moins. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas vu en chair et en os.

« Par où maintenant? » demanda Jiraya, brisant le silence.

« Je ne sais pas, ma piste s'arrête au pied de cette montagne... »

« Bon, commençons par regarder la carte et réfléchissons un peu. » proposa Jiraya.

Les deux ninjas s'agenouillèrent tandis que Jiraya dépliait une carte de la région.

« Voyons, on estime à plusieurs centaines de nukenins de tout pays confondu. Combien ont été vu si on se base sur ta carte? » commença Jiraya.

« Pas loin de 300, plus ou moins confirmés... Ils ont donc besoin de beaucoup d'espace s'ils se rassemblent... »

« Oui... Vu les risques pris, ils ont du choisir un endroit leur donnant soit un avantage tactique soit avec un chemin pour s'enfuir rapidement... »

Les deux sennins réfléchirent tout en regardant la carte avec un grande attention, tout endroit pouvant correspondre à ce qu'ils recherchaient.

« Aaah! » s'écrièrent-ils en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, ils avaient pensé à la même chose. Un petit village sur un plateau, entouré de pics à l'exception de la rivière le bordant et qui s'écoulait de l'autre côté de la montagne.

« Bien, mettons nous en route. Ce village est à plusieurs heures de marche, il faut qu'on se dépêche un peu si on veut y arriver avant la tombé de la nuit. » dit Jiraya.

Les deux ninjas marchèrent pendant de longues heures à travers la montagne, leur pensées étaient focalisées sur ce petit village où ils espéraient trouver Naruto ou à défaut, une piste qui pourrait les y mener. Toutefois, Jiraya n'avait pas oublié ce qui inquiétait Tsunade, l'idée d'être suivi... C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que l'ermite des crapauds vérifia à plusieurs reprises qu'ils n'étaient pas pris en filature et fit le nécessaire pour brouiller leur pistes.

En fin d'après midi, ils arrivèrent dans une forêt non loin du village qu'ils avaient repéré sur la carte cependant, Tsunade semblait pensive à la traversé de cette forêt.

« Jiraya... J'ai l'impression qu'on est pris dans un genjutsu... » dit Tsunade.

« Un genjutsu? »

« Oui, j'ai l'impression que l'on tourne en rond dans cette forêt... On aurait du en sortir il y a un moment... » continua Tsunade.

« Allons là-bas. » fit Jiraya en pointant du doigt un énorme rocher.

Les deux sennins, une fois près du rocher en question observèrent avec attention la forêt dans l'espoir de détecter ce fameux genjutsu.

« Je n'arrive pas à sentir le genjutsu, et toi Tsunade? »

« Moi non plus... Ça sent le roussit. »

Jiraya acquiesça en silence avant de de tirer de sa poche une carte et de la déplier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Jiraya? » demanda Tsunade.

« Je réfléchis... On se trouve bien dans l'hypothèse que l'on avait formulé non? »

« Dans le cas où les nukenins se seraient rassemblés... Il s'agit donc bien d'un genjutsu alors... »

« Oui, mais pour créer un pareil genjutsu, celui qui a fait ça est très fort... Mais pour le maintenir, il lui faut des sceaux pour le maintenir... » expliqua Jiraya.

« Il a du les placer à des endroits spécifiques non? »

« Si... » répondit Jiraya en observant la carte.

_'Réfléchis bon sang! Où peut-il les avoir placé?' _Soudain, l'ermite aux crapauds compris et se retourna face au rocher. Tsunade fut surprise mais le fut encore plus quand elle vit le pervers en train de tâter le rocher avec ces mains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Jiraya, tu es donc tellement désespéré que tu en es réduit à palper un rocher au lieu d'une femme? » lança Tsunade.

« Mais non idiote! Je pense qu'il doit y avoir un sceau sur ce rocher! » s'énerva Jiraya.

« Oh... Je vais t'aider. »

Après quelques minutes de recherche, ils trouvèrent le sceau. Jiraya du bien l'admettre, ce n'était pas du travail d'amateur, loin de là. Avec le sceau retiré, ils purent avancé dans la forêt, le genjutsu étant partiellement dissipé. Une fois arrivé à l'autre bout de la forêt, les deux sennins se trouvaient face à la parois d'une montagne.

« Et maintenant? » demanda l'ancien Hokage.

« Il doit y avoir ici aussi un sceau... En regardant bien, j'ai sous estimé celui qui a fait ça... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » s'inquiéta Tsunade.

« Ce sceau ne sert pas seulement à maintenir le genjutsu, il sert aussi à former une barrière... »

« C'est très avancé comme technique de sceau » réalisa-t-elle.

« Oui... Normalement, le dernier sceau doit couvrir une entré ou quelque chose comme ça... Il devrait être... ici! » déclara Jiraya.

Avec sa main il enleva le dernier sceau se trouvant sur la paroi. En se dissipant, le genjutsu et la barrière laissèrent apparaître un tunnel dans lequel une caravane passait tout juste.

Malgré l'incertitude sur ce qu'ils allaient trouver ou sur le fait que Naruto se trouve de l'autre coté, les deux anciens équipiers avançaient dans ce tunnel.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la sortie, ils appréhendaient de plus en plus ce qu'ils allaient trouver... Une fois sortie, ils virent un village assez peuplé et riche contrairement à ce à quoi on peut penser d'un village perdu dans les montagnes.

Soudain, plusieurs projectiles se frayèrent un chemin vers les deux sennins, les ninjas les esquivèrent chacun de son coté avant d'être accueillis par leurs adversaires.

Jiraya esquiva un coup de pied et tournant sur lui-même avant de répondre à son tour par un coup de pied que son adversaire para.

Tsunade fut surprise de la vitesse de son adversaire qui en un instant, se retrouva nez à nez avec. A peine avait-elle armé son poing que celui-ci s'était déjà éloigné.

« Itachi! »

« Jiraya-sama »

« Kazuki Honjou! »

« Tsunade-sama? »

Tout le monde étaient étonné, aucun ne s'attendait à se trouvé dans une pareil position.

_'Bon, au moins on a confirmé notre hypothèse, même si elle est incroyable, que les nukenins se soient rassemblés. Mais maintenant que faire, avec Tsunade on ne pourra pas se battre contre tout un village de nukenins... Qu'est-ce qu...'_

« Eh bien eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ici Kazu-chan? » fit une nouvelle voix.

« Nakeru-kun! » fit la jeune fille.

« Nous avons de la visite Nakeru, ou devrais-je dire que tu as de la visite. » dit Itachi.

« N-Naruto!! » cria Tsunade.

« Oba-chan, ero-sennin! » s'étonna Naruto.

« Tu les connais Nakeru-kun? » demanda Kazuki.

« Oui, ils viennent de Konoha. Ero-sennin était mon sensei. » répondit Naruto.

« Konoha?! Ça veut dire qu'ils vont nous attaquer! » s'écria la jeune fille.

« Non! On est venu seuls. » dit Jiraya.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu... » commença Kazuki.

« Calme-toi Kazu-chan. Je crois en ero-sennin. » l'interrompit Naruto.

« P-Pourquoi? »

« Parce que s'il était mon ennemi, il ne m'aurait pas laissé quitter Konoha. »

Naruto se mit à marcher en direction de Tsunade, doucement. Celle-ci baissa les yeux quand elle vit que Naruto se déplaçait vers elle. Elle ne se rendit compte que Naruto se trouvait devant quand elle n'entendit plus le bruit de ses pas.

« Salut oba-chan, comment c'est la retraite? » fit Naruto en relevant la tête de Tsunade.

« Naruto... » pleura Tsunade avant de l'étreindre.

« Comment vous m'avez retrouvé? » demanda Naruto après quelque minutes.

« C'est un peu par hasard... On s'est basé sur les quelques rapports relatant l'apparition de nukenins à divers endroits pour venir ici. » expliqua Jiraya.

« Et pour la barrière? »

« Tu as l'air d'oublier qui est ton sensei gamin. »

« Ha ha, c'est vrai ero-sennin. »

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu es devenu Naruto? » demanda Tsunade en séchant ses larmes.

« Venez, on va se promener et je vais vous racontez ça. Itachi et Kazu-chan, allez remettre les sceaux en place. » dit Naruto.

« Tu es sur Nakeru-kun? » fit Kazuki.

« Oui, on se retrouve plus tard. »

Sur ce, Itachi et la jeune femme partirent remettre les sceaux en place à la demande de Naruto.

Ce dernier, suivit de Tsunade et de Jiraya, se mit à marcher vers le village.

« Alors Naruto? » fit l'ermite aux crapauds.

« Après avoir quitté Konoha je ne savais pas trop où aller, j'allais juste devant moi en essayant de m'éloigner le plus possible... Pendant plusieurs semaines j'étais soit dépressif soit en colère, j'étais prêt à me battre avec le premier qui passait... »

« Qui t'a sorti de là? » demanda Jiraya.

« Étonnement, c'était Itachi... » répondit Naruto.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? » questionna Tsunade.

« Avec l'Akatsuki réduit à néant ainsi que les plans de leur chef, Madara Uchiha, il était comme moi. Plus d'objectif et nul part où aller. On s'est rencontré dans un bar et on a discuté. »

« De quoi? »

« De la vie d'un nukenin. Après plusieurs mois, j'ai trouvé ça fatiguant et j'ai eu une idée du tonnerre! » s'exclama Naruto.

« Laquelle? » fit Tsunade.

« Ça! » leur montra Naruto.

« Le village? » dit Jiraya.

« Oui, un village, mon village, qui accueil les nukenins de tout bord. C'est un rêve devenu réalité. »

« Comment as-tu fais ça gamin? » fit Jiraya incrédule.

« J'ai d'abord rassemblé un petit groupe de nukenins qui comme moi, en avaient assez de ce cacher sans arrêt sans parler des autres inconvénient. En examinant plusieurs cartes, on a trouvé ce petit village et on a décidé de s'y installer. »

« Les villageois n'ont pas du accepter ça de gaieté de coeur. » dit Tsunade.

« On ne s'est pas imposé par la force, j'ai fait valoir les avantages que l'ont pouvaient procurer au village. »

« Tel que? » fit Tsunade intéressé.

« Assurer la sécurité du village, accepter des missions à prix raisonnable des habitants, celles-ci se limitant souvent à de l'escorte de caravanes marchandes, augmentation de l'activité des commerces du villages... »

« Seulement il doit y avoir pas mal de problème non? » demanda Jiraya.

« Bien qu'il n'y ait que des nukenins, il y a quelques règles simples mais que tout le monde doit respecter. Porter un sceau pour empêcher de parler de cette endroit sous peine de mort. »

« Ça j'ai vu » fit Jiraya.

« Je vois... Il est également interdit de se battre dans le village, que ce soit avec un autre nukenin ou un villageois sinon moi ou un membre de mon groupe l'éliminera. »

« Ton groupe Naruto? » s'étonna Tsunade.

« Oui, vous en avez déjà vu deux. Notre rôle est de maintenir le calme dans le village. »

« Itachi et cette jeune fille... Qui est-elle au juste? » demanda l'ermite aux crapauds.

« Kazuki Honjou, elle a assassiné le fils du Daimyo du pays de la roche. » répondit Tsunade.

« Eh bien... » fit Jiraya.

« Elle ne méritait pas ça. Si elle l'a tué, c'est parce qu'il abusait de son autorité pour satisfaire ses besoins en filles. Il en a d'ailleurs fait tuer pour éviter que cela s'ébruite. Parmi les victimes se trouvait la meilleure amie de Kazu-chan... »

« ... Si je résume Naruto, il s'agit d'un village caché de nukenins? » demanda Tsunade.

« Pas exactement oba-chan. Tout le monde est libre d'en partir et d'y revenir comme bon lui semble. Il s'agit d'avantage d'un endroit pour se reposer... » expliqua Naruto.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu es? » questionna Jiraya.

« Moi? Je suis le nukenin le plus puissant du village, j'ai abandonné le nom d'Uzumaki Naruto pour devenir Ryoku Nakeru. On me surnomme : Shodaime Nukekage!"

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de Trahison et je vous donne rendez-vous sur mon profil car j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.


End file.
